User talk:Hardinero
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 12:06, January 6, 2011 |} |} Quick Editing Wow you sure edit pages quickly! If you keep this up, you'll be in the top 10 ranks in no time! From, CattailsWelove Oh Wow! You passed my rank! Your a really fast editor! I think you really should be an admin. ^_^ Are You an Admin? ? _ ? From, CattailsWelove Thanks Thanks for editing my Gigas page. Zombiemakr 17:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC)zombiemakr Adminship SR is not active. Furthermore, I won't grant you adminship because we already have enough admins, although you certainly seem to be a good contributor...unless you can convince me that you're that much better than a currently existing admin, in which case I'll replace him. And no, inactive admins don't count. However, I will grant you rollback status. It lets you undo all of the edits on a page that are by the person who last edited the page, up to the most recent edit by a different person. If you want an in-depth explanation, feel free to ask.--RandomguY 04:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Excited as you are! Ok! Tell Me! Are you an Admin Now? How's it like? Do you like being one? Is it funner ? Did you Get More Friends? What the Dif? Do you have new Tools? Is it nice being an Admin? Do People Respect You? Are you Happy abbout It? Do you Like Pizzas( Just Asking)? How Many achievements do you have? Did you get an Admin Badge? Do you like it? How many peanut butter do you eat a second? Your Not that fat are you? Is itCool Being an Admin? What can you Do? What Do you want to do now when your an Admin!? Do people Hate you? Have you fixed a Vandalized Page Before? How many Edits do you make a day? Did you get the Devoted Badge Yet? Do you like it here in this wiki? Are you Exited!? *STUDIES HARDINERO CAREFULLY* I'm asking you here so don't let me down just because these Simple and Little Questions.Please answer all I Mean IT! ^V^ Categories Please stop adding random categories to get Badges. Projectiles AREN'T Plants, so they shouldn't be in that category. Plants category is only for Plants; not for stuff related to them. HellPikachu 12:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What Do you Think? What Do you think of the edit i did on my new plants blog? How to make a category. First you add a page to a made up category. Then, you click on the red category and add a sentence about it and publish it. Now you have a category! Check it out! Have you seen my edit on my new plants blog? I've made jokes about em. #1 Congradulations on overtaking me on the leaderboards, my reign of terror is finally over! user:IGNATIUS congrats on #1 ranking im only 70 behind you (so far) Pricerocks245 03:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) hi http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Complipedia Please visit http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Complipedia and make creatures there. If you need help there, contact me. CompliensCreator00 12:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC)CompliensCreator00 Go there! Don't miss it! Try create your own monster in complipedia wikia , Its a cool and fun place to go! There you could make sort of imaginary monter in your minds! Trust me, its no fun until you edit a lot. P.S. Keep on the good work on Plants Vs . Zombies Wiki! Hello Lang Po I came to say hi. Good luck sa pag edit mo dito. :D Shipperoo 05:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Youre #1???? COOL! What's it like? -yoybotplant Friend can you help me out. Some guy is always messing with my profile page, putting some inappropriate words in my info. Usually vulgar words. Is there some way I can prevent someone from editing my profile page? Your help is greatly appreciated friend tnx:) TheHardinero 08:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks friend:) i See we have the same screen name haha.. salamat ulit pre at minsan try mo rin view mga vid ko haha.. ingats TheHardinero 12:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow You Beat The Admin?!